Merry Christmas, Winry
by ChickenNugget98
Summary: Winry and Ed have been dating for three years now, and are spending Christmas together... What could Ed have gotten her? EdxWinry Sorry for the summary...I'm not very good at them. Oneshot I DO MOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!


I can't stand it. I just _have _to know what he was planning. I sat on the couch, fidgeting next to my boyfriend (yes, boyfriend) of three years, Edward Elric.

I _still _had to remind myself it wasn't a dream. I just couldn't believe my best friend and long-time crush was _my_ _boyfriend._

He oddly seemed nervous, yet still happy all day, ever since he said he couldn't wait for today last night when he thought I was sleeping. _'What was he thinking? What could he be planning?' _I looked up into those familiar golden eyes and couldn't help but return smile. He pulled me closer to him, forcing me to lay against his finely built chest.

It was christmas and Al and Mei came home from yet another trip to Xing just last week, and were sitting on the opposite couch chatting with Ed about alchemy (shocker, huh?) and alchehestry. Apparently, _they_ were together as well. Couldn't that little brat tell me he was with Mei? I mean, I told him about me and Ed the day after the scene at the train station just three years ago. It's not that hard to press a few buttons on a phone and say "Hey, Winry, me and Mei got together," or something.I was brought out of my rants as Granny called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

"Finally," Ed said as he stood, bringing me along with him, moving his arm from my shoulder down to my waist. It reminded me of the first time he did that, it was right after our first kiss. It was right after they had gotten their bodies back.

_I was working on automail, though my concentration was slipping as my thoughts wandered to a certain golden-eyed boy. I finally gave up on my project and walk to my window, hoping he would come home sometime soon._

_Not even half an hour passed and I could see a younger boy walking on a cane, with the guy of her dreams himself. I couldn't control myself as I sprinted down the stairs, through the door, and straight into Ed's arms._

_The force of my leap caused Ed to lose his balance and fall back with me landing on his well-defined chest. His face was crimson as I looked full into his honey-gold eyes, and, before either one of us could process what would happen next, I kissed him. No, not on the cheek or anything, but straight on his lips._

_I held it there for a moment as I realized exactly what I was doing and pulled away, my cheeks burning a light pink._

_I could tell Ed was a little more than shocked, seeing as his eyes challenged even that of an owl and, somehow, his face had become an even darker shade of red._

_I was scared to look at him, and when I felt his hand rest under my chin, my body refused to respond to anything I was trying to tell it to do. My body started to tremble; my heart wouldn't slow down; my stomach threatening to explode from butterflies crashing through it; my knees began to quaver as he pulled me closer to him._

_We simultaneously allowed our eyes to close when were inches apart. Nothing else existed aside from the other. Neither one of us noticed Al had already left to go inside the house, smiling._

_Our lips met, allowing us to finally feel the sensation we have been longing to have. It was a gentle kiss, and I wanted more, but I also didn't want to make anything even more awkward between us. However, Ed deepened the kiss as he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him all my love._

_When we pulled away, he placed his forehead on mine and we just sat there for a while, enjoying the other's company, until Ed stood, bringing me with him and gesturing to go back to the house._

_We didn't even take two steps when he wrapped his arm around my waist, causing me to walk closer to him._

I came back to reality as the center of my thoughts sat me down in a chair in the kitchen and placing himself in the one next to me.

We all happily talked as eat the wonderful food Granny had made us. I became confused as I saw Ed glance at me many times from the corner of my eye. I dismissed it, figuring that it was nothing. When we were all done eating, but still conversing at the table, he intertwined his hand within my own, somewhat nervously.

A was on the verge of asking him what was wrong with him, when Granny announced it was time for presents, and I felt him stiffen slightly. I was now _very_ confused. What is up with him? He's never been like this before.

We all sat on the couches around the tree, with Al and Mei next to each other, and Ed and I were very close as well. Granny had placed herself in a chair near the fireplace, "Who's first?" she asked, in a good mood. Al had been the first to get up and reach for a small box and handed it to Mei. Her eyes grew slightly and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before pulling out a very beautiful diamond necklace and asked Alphonse to help her put it on. It worked very well with her.

Soon, all the presents had been passed out and opened and we all sat in our own little hills of gifts, and were about to go put out things away before Edward spoke up, "I have one present," he stated, mildly red in the face.

Edward slowly stood and motioned for me to follow suit.

He led me to an open area in the living room and did the most unexpected thing at the moment...he wrapped me in his arms in a tight embrace. I was slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered, placing my arms around his waist and returned the hug.

After a long moment, he pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes. That determined look he gave me melted my soul and plastered me to the spot, I almost forgot how to breath. He's so beautiful.

His head was down and even though I was now _much_ shorter than him, I couldn't see his face. Damn those long bangs. "Winry," he breathed. I could barely hear what he was saying and had to struggle to hear him until his voice finally came above a whisper. "I've been thinking...a lot..."

I was now even more confused than I have ever been, "About what, Ed?" I asked, wondering what on Earth he was trying to say.

"Us," he whispered, never raising his head to look at me. I became very nervous and was about to question him, but he continued, causing me to stay silent once more. "I've been thinking about our future, and how you are in mine. Every time, it came out the same, and every time, I told myself I had to make it true, but I guess I've just been too scared. I finally realized, that no matter what I do, it won't be any easier for me to do this, so I'm finally just going to get the guts and ask you."

He finally looked up and stared straight into my eyes and took in a deep breath before pulling out a small unwrapped gift. It was a beautiful black bock that could easily fit in the palm of my hand. My hand flew to my mouth and my eyes grew drastically as he lowered to one knee and opened the box, revealing a silver ring with three small diamonds in the middle. My mind didn't register the small gasps coming from somewhere in the room.

Tears began forming in my eyes as he spoke, melting my heart with every word, "Winry, every time I looked at my future, you were in it. I know I've been denying it for years, but I love you, Winry. I always have, and I always will. You showed me what true love is. I always thought of you, no matter what I was doing, and every time I saw you, and even when we were fighting, you always managed to make me truly happy. I hate to admit it, but ever since the day I found out my true feelings for you, there were times when we were home, that I just wanted to give up on this whole thing and just stay here with you, forever. You were the one who gave me hope, and the reason why I would never give up. I wanted to get our bodies back to normal as soon as possible so I could stay with you. I knew leaving always hurt you, hell, it _killed_ me, but I knew you wouldn't allow me to give up, no matter what."

Tears were now flowing down my cheeks, onto my hand and a smile formed underneath the palm. "Ed..." I whispered, unable to do anything more.

Ed didn't stop, "That's the reason why I'm here, asking you this, because I love you more than I love life itself. Nothing will ever change that. Winry Rockbell...please...I'm begging you...will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife? Of becoming bound to me?" His pleading eyes drove me insane! Did he _have_ to have that look? My answer was obvious, wasn't it?

"Yes," I whispered before throwing myself at him, ignoring the gasps and 'aww's of the other three in the room. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes, those golden orbs now full of happiness, he then grabbed my left hand and gently pushed the ring on my finger, with more tears falling from my eyes.

Once the ring was on, and after I stared at it for a minute, I leaped into Ed's arms again, gripping him tightly around his neck, "Winry Elric...I like it," I whispered into his ear, so only he could hear. He pulled away a little, faintly disappointing me, before whispering, "Not nearly as much as me." He pulled me into a deep kiss, both showing our happiness as to what just happened. I played with the ring on my finger from behind his neck as we both grinned from the kiss. We both pulled away, Ed placing his head against mine, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Winry."

"I love you too, Ed."


End file.
